


Color Me Shakespeare

by Kye_Kreole



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Actor Oliver, Basically 7500 words of Fluff, Day 3: Soulmate, Hamlet - Freeform, M/M, Med student Barry, Olivarry Week 2017, Rating is mostly for slight language and because i really don't know how to do ratings, Shakespeare, not that i'm complaining, the soulmate part is really just a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: Tragedy on Stage, Romance in LifeOlivarry Week 2017 Day 3





	Color Me Shakespeare

Barry followed Iris to their seats. He was already sweating through his suit jacket and the show didn’t start for another ten minutes. Iris had begged him to be her plus one to the show so that she would be able to bounce her thoughts off him when she wrote a review for CCPN. Even though Eddie was her first choice, being that he was her soulmate, Barry could help Iris articulate what she wanted to say on a more analytical level.

So here he was, sitting in a cushy seat looking around at his black, white, and grey world while his best friend sat beside him looking at the world in full technicolor.

He looked down at the program in his hand.

Shakespeare’s _Hamlet_. Fucking great. Not even a good tragedy like Macbeth or even Romeo and Juliet would be better.

Under the play’s name, a man’s figure was shown partially obscured in shadow. However, enough could be seen to know, that he was shirtless and certainly looked good like that. Strong jaw with stubble artfully cut along it, cropped hair, and broad expanse of muscle. If the actor came out onto stage like that, maybe the night would at least be bearable. A nice face might make up for the awful show.

“I can’t believe we’ll get to see Oliver Queen on stage,” Iris gushed. “I’ve read other reviews during the tour and everyone agrees that his performance is the highlight of the whole thing.”

“It better be good,” Barry mumbled. “Otherwise we’ll have wasted a night we could have gone to see _Wonder Woman_.”

“You, Eddie, and I can always see it tomorrow,” Iris assured, smirking down at her program.

“And be an awkward third wheel? Nah, I’ll take Cisco and Caitlin instead.”

Iris slapped his right arm in mock betrayal. He laughed at her pouting face that didn’t last long before it dissolved into laughter. They pulled themselves together when they noticed some older patrons glaring at them.

“At least we got good seats,” Iris offered.

True. They sat in the middle of the third row. Close enough that they’ll be able to see the actors sweat. If Oliver Queen did indeed perform shirtless, they would see everything.

They quietly perused the program, waiting for the show to start. Barry looked at Iris from the corner of his eye. This was the first show she was seeing and reviewing since she had met Eddie and had finally seen what color actually looked like. Her gaze would jump from the program to theater and the stage currently cloaked by a curtain. Her left leg bounced slightly from nerves.

Barry leaned closer to her asked, “So what color is the curtain?”

She looked at the thick fabric hiding the stage and thought for a moment before saying, “Red. A gorgeous red.”

The smile on her face was wondrous, and her leg had stopped bouncing. Barry nodded and pulled back to his previous position.

The lights dimmed, and the last of the patrons took their seats before the theater went completely black.

The show started with Bernardo, Marcellus, and Horatio interacting with the ghost in front of the curtain. They spoke the lines well, if a bit slow, but Barry used the slowness to wrap his mind around the language so that he didn’t have to think so hard later in the show.

The curtain parts at the end of the scene, revealing an amazing castle set. The king and queen talk with the people of the court, while Hamlet sulked in the back in the shadow of the castle wall.

Barry was enraptured by Oliver Queen. He was so subtle compared to the rest of the actors and maybe that had been a director’s choice. Everyone is large and over the top while Hamlet is subtle and calculating. It made him stand out. Ophelia was the only other character that seemed to match the subtle acting and it just made sense.

He was so convincing in all his scenes. Even when he played a fool (where he was quite shirtless during the scene) he didn’t seem like a brooding man pretending. He really did seem like a fool.

As the show went on Barry couldn’t wait to see Oliver perform the famous “To be or not to be…” speech. He could only imagine how entrancing it would be. As Claudius and Polonius hid and Oliver came onto the stage, Barry was at the edge of his seat, staring intently at the man.

Oliver looked around the stage, then out to the audience seeming to consider each audience member. It was as he slowly scanned the dark seats that he made eye contact with Barry and the world burst into color.

Barry could barely contain his gasp as he watched Oliver’s eyes turn from a light and bright grey to… he didn’t even know the name of the color. They were so fair they seemed to glow under the stage lights.

He looked around the stage and took in the colors he could now see, even though he couldn’t name them.

It was gorgeous, spectacular, and a little overwhelming.

He looked back to Oliver and saw the man struggling to stay in character. The shock was plain on his face as he gazed at Barry. Those beautiful eyes closed and he took a deep breath. His eyes opened again and looked again to Barry, this time though with determination.

“ _To be, or not to be- that is the question:_

_Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer_

_The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune_

_Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,_

_And by opposing end them. To die- to sleep-_

_No more; and by a sleep to say we end_

_The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks_

_That flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consummation_

_Devoutly to be wish'd. To die- to sleep._

_To sleep- perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub!_

_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come_

_When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,_

_Must give us pause. There's the respect_

_That makes calamity of so long life._

_For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,_

_Th' oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,_

_The pangs of despis'd love, the law's delay,_

_The insolence of office, and the spurns_

_That patient merit of th' unworthy takes,_

_When he himself might his quietus make_

_With a bare bodkin? Who would these fardels bear,_

_To grunt and sweat under a weary life,_

_But that the dread of something after death-_

_The undiscover'd country, from whose bourn_

_No traveller returns- puzzles the will,_

_And makes us rather bear those ills we have_

_Than fly to others that we know not of?_

_Thus conscience does make cowards of us all,_

_And thus the native hue of resolution_

_Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,_

_And enterprises of great pith and moment_

_With this regard their currents turn awry_

_And lose the name of action._ ”

There was a ferocity behind the calm spoken words. It hinted at the turmoil inside his mind, and Barry recognized it was his gaze never wavered from those fair eyes.

Ophelia entered and the spell that seemed to hold Oliver and Barry snapped, and the show resumed.

As Barry leaned back into his seat, he couldn’t help but marvel at the feeling inside him. He had never realized he was missing something, but now he felt whole. He couldn’t ever remember feeling the empty space, but as the joy and contentment settled inside him, he wondered how he had ever lived without the space filled.

For the rest of the act, the Barry would catch the actor looking at him, trying to be inconspicuous. Barry couldn’t take his eyes from him, even when he was just standing in the shadows. Barry didn’t care what was happening in the story anymore. Intermission came after Claudius interrupts the players in their story, proving to Hamlet that he did indeed kill his father.

The curtains closed and the house lights brightened allowing the audience to stand and move about before the rest of the show continued.

“That was amazing,” Iris breathed, pulling her notepad from her purse and hastily took notes. “I have to bring Eddie to one of the nights, because there is no way he wouldn’t appreciate it, and this is just the first half.”

“Iris,” Barry breathed, barely even a whisper.

“And the costumes are beautiful, I wish I take pictures.”

“Iris,” he tried again.

“And Oliver Queen is just killing it at Hamlet. I can’t believe this is his acting debut-”

“Iris,” Barry finally managed at a normal tone.

Her head snapped up looking at his with her dark eyes. No longer a grey that was almost black, but a rich color, full of light and shadows that matched the color of her skin. Without color, he hadn’t noticed.

“What, Bar?”

He took a deep breath before he said, “I can see colors.”

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She scanned his face for any trace of lying.

“Really?” she questioned.

Barry slowly nodded, starting to look at the warmly lit theater. Everywhere he looked, the room just seem warm and inviting.

“Oh my God, Bar. How? Was it one of the actors? That would be so cool. Maybe they could give me an exclusive interview. Who is it?”

Barry looked down at the program in her lap and pointed at the man on the cover. It took a moment for her to register what he was trying to say without words, but her gasp made it obvious when it clicked.

“Oh my God,” she looked back up at him. “Oliver Queen is your soulmate?”

“Apparently,” Barry managed to say.

“When?”

“Just before the ‘to be or not to be’ speech.”

The realization painted her face. “Was that why he looked so shocked? I thought it was some weird acting choice.”

“Nope,” Barry stuttered. “That was all because of me.”

However badly he had been sweating before the show, it surely had doubled since. Barry loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, not caring what it’ll look like to the snooty old people next to him. He had just found his soulmate and he was jittery as can be.

“Do you need to go outside for a second?” Iris asked, placing a hand on his back. “Or the bathroom?”

As tempting as that sounded, Barry knew that if he left now, he would be too nervous to come back. He shook his head and tried to calm down.

It worked for a moment, then the lights went down and the show started up again, and Barry’s nerves were practically screaming. The rest of the show was a great big blur, except for Oliver. He was a clear image in a nonsensical plot. Fighting, monologuing, a skull, and a lot of death. And Barry’s eyes never left Oliver, who continued to sneak glances. Sometimes there would even be a happy smirk during those looks, but it would disappear as he looked away.

Soon enough, the show ended and the cast was met with rapturous applause before the curtain closed.

Barry could hardly move. What if Oliver didn’t want to meet him? What if Oliver didn’t like him? What if he didn’t like Oliver? What was going to happen?

“Do you need a minute, Bar?” Iris asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Barry nodded and closed his eyes.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

A few more deep breaths, and he was calm enough to stand and make his way to the aisle. Iris slipped her arm through his and gave him a small smile as they followed the crowd out the doors to the lobby.

When they finally stepped into the lobby, Barry’s heart beat sped up. He was happy his hands were tucked into his jacket pockets, because they were sweating so much, his pockets were becoming lakes.

Iris pulled him to the side out of the flow of people leaving. He tried looking for a possible way backstage, but then realized that it would probably be useless. People probably tried using the “I’m their soulmate” card before, trying to do whatever. It would probably be best to wait for Oliver to come find him. If he came.

Iris didn’t try talking to him and he was grateful for that. She just pulled her notepad from her purse and wrote down some more notes. They just stood there, out of the way and quiet.

It took some time but the crowd finally left. The employees of the theater were running around making sure everything was clean and ready to lock up. A couple of them glanced curiously their way but didn’t question them.

A supervisor of sorts did approach them a little bit after the lobby had been cleared of audience.

“Is there something I can help you with?” she inquired politely.

“Yes,” Iris responded, knowing the Barry was in no condition to speak. “My friend here made eye contact with one of the actors and discovered they were soulmates. Understandably, he’s a little nervous and we didn’t want to cause a fuss, but is there any way you can tell the actor we’re waiting?”

The woman looked skeptical, but did seem convinced by the look on Barry’s face, whatever it was. She nodded and asked if they knew the name.

“Oliver Queen,” Iris answered, straight faced, no-nonsense tone.

The incredulous look on the woman’s face confirmed Barry’s earlier thoughts. Just a couple of fans trying to get close enough to do something weird to the star of the show because he’s hot.

The woman opened her mouth to respond – probably to not-so-kindly remove their asses from her lobby – when a male voice called, “It’s you.”

The group turned to a door that lead into the theater where Oliver Queen – fully clothed in jeans, a colored shirt, and a leather jacket – was walking out of toward them.

Barry stared as the man moved toward him. He wished he knew the words to describe the beauty of the man. Was his hair blond, brown, red? Was his skin pale, tan, sunburned? And those eyes. What was the word to describe them?

Soon enough Oliver was standing in front of him. The woman politely excused herself trying to hide the flush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. The trio just stood there seeming to wait for something but unsure what. Barry and Oliver just stared at each other, studying each other’s faces, bodies, clothes. Looking down, Barry became self-conscious about his lanky, lean form where Oliver’s was all broad shoulders, rippling muscles, and – if memory served him – hard, defined power in each one.

Iris was the one who finally broke the trance the men had seem to fall into. “Alright, well, Eddie’s waiting outside to take me home, so we should probably get out so these nice people can lock up and go home.”

The trio walked outside and stepped up to where Eddie’s cruiser was parked, windows dark. Iris hugged Barry, whispering encouraging words that he didn’t really hear. Then she turned to Oliver with her patented reporter “don’t bullshit me” glare.

“If you hurt him, you’ll regret it.”

Oliver’s eyebrow lifted but otherwise didn’t react or respond. Iris smiled at him and opened the passenger door. She waved one last time at Barry before ducking in and closing the door. The men watched the car pull away and join the late-night traffic.

Barry looked back to Oliver who was staring at him. They just studied each other for a moment, both too nervous to break the silence.

Finally, Oliver asked, “Do you live nearby?”

Barry jumped a little at the question, probably looking like a deer in headlights.

“Sorry,” Oliver hurriedly continued, “I was just wondering if I could maybe walk you home.”

“Oh,” Barry intelligently responded. Taking a deep breath, he listed his address a few streets over. Oliver nodded, then gestured for Barry to lead the way. Barry tucked his hands in his pockets and started a slow pace toward his apartment, Oliver stepped up beside him, hands also tucked into the leather jacket.

They walked along the dim streets looking at the stores that were still open or quiet residential buildings. They tried and failed to avoid eye contact, their eyes seeming to always find each other.

“So, acting,” Barry nervously tried. “What got you started in that?”

“A dare,” Oliver chuckled at the thought. “My friend, Tommy, dared me to audition as a joke and I took it. We didn’t think I would actually get a part let alone the lead.”

Barry found himself laughing along with Oliver, feeling the tension in his shoulders slowly ease.

“I showed up to the first rehearsal, ready to quit, but during the read through, I found out I liked it. So, I stayed on and now here I am.”

“Here you are,” Barry echoed.

“What about you?” Oliver questioned. “What do you do to make a living?”

“Well, right now I’m in med school.”

“Med school?”

“Yeah,” Barry smiled. “My dad’s a doctor and I’ve always been fascinated by it. I would always ask him questions and he didn’t hold back any details. At all.”

Oliver laughed. He looked really handsome when he laughed.

They kept talking the whole way to Barry’s apartment. Oliver talked about his parents and their business empire he didn’t want to be a part of. He talked about his sister, Thea, and how she actually wanted to be the one in charge of their parents’ empire. Barry talked about his mom and her love of teaching elementary kids. He talked about how he and Iris had been best friends for basically all their lives. By the time they reached the door to his building, they had some basic understanding of each other.

“Well, this is me,” Barry sighed, turning to face the other man.

Oliver looked at the building seeing the decent condition it was in.

“I liked the show,” Barry complimented, bringing Oliver’s attention back to him.

Oliver smiled, “I’m glad. I was a little nervous after… you know. After intermission, I just wanted to the best I could in the rest of the show.”

“I’m not going to lie,” Barry admitted, “I was so nervous and distracted, I didn’t really pay attention in the second half.”

Oliver laughed and shook his head.

“Well, then I guess you’ll have to come see it again.”

“I guess I will.”

They just stared at each other but far more relaxed than they had been before. Barry stared into Oliver’s eyes that still seemed to shine in the street lamp light.

“What color are your eyes?” Barry asked before even think about it.

The small smile on Oliver’s face made Barry’s stomach flutter.

“My parents tell me they’re blue,” he answered almost reverently, stepping closer to Barry. “What about yours?”

“I’ve been told they’re a nice green,” Barry answered, stepping up into Oliver’s space.

“Green,” Oliver echoed. “They are a nice green.”

“Yours are a really pretty blue,” Barry countered.

“Pretty?” Oliver questioned, leaning forward.

“Very,” Barry mumbled before he was kissing Oliver.

All the colors in the world would never compare to the feeling of kissing his soulmate. Of kissing Oliver. Oliver’s hands found their way to his hips and Barry placed his on Oliver’s shoulders. The scruff on Oliver’s face tickled Barry’s face but he didn’t care. He’s seen colors, found his soulmate, and now all he wanted was to be with him forever.

When they separated, Oliver connected their foreheads and they caught their breaths.

“I don’t want to go,” Oliver whispered, gripping Barry’s hips.

“Then don’t,” Barry urged, his hands sliding up to the back of Oliver’s neck.

“Are you sure?” Oliver checked, blue eyes searching for any sign he should.

“Yes,” Barry confirmed, and pulled Oliver back in for another kiss.

They eventually made their way into Barry’s apartment and fell asleep, just talking on his couch.

~

When Diggle followed the GPS to the apartment building in the morning, he couldn’t hide his smirk at the sight in front of him.

Oliver clutching the brown-haired man and whispering in his ear. When the blond man pulled away, the lanky man’s face was as red as a tomato. Oliver kissed him and reluctantly pulled away. He walked backward never looking away from the man until his back hit the car. The other man laughed and Oliver sheepishly opened the door and slid into the car.

The man waved as Diggle pulled the car away.

“Good night?” he asked when they turned a corner and Oliver finally turned away from the window.

“Yeah,” Oliver murmured.

“Seeing colors, man?” Diggle wondered.

“Every single one,” Oliver answered.

“He coming to see the show again?” Diggle questioned.

“He’s coming tonight, then he’s going to visit when we’re in Metropolis.”

Diggle nodded as he pulled into the hotel’s parking building, finding a spot near the entrance.

As they stepped into the lobby, Oliver’s phone started vibrating. The look on his face told Diggle exactly who it was.

“I’ll meet you upstairs,” Diggle said. Oliver nodded and stepped away to answer it.

Diggle watched his face light up when he answered. He smiled at the actor then stepped into the elevator.

~

“ _I missed you_ ,” Barry said.

“We just saw each other,” Oliver teased.

“ _I know, but I just felt like I needed to hear your voice. Is that a soulmate thing?_ ”

“I don’t know, you’re the doctor.”

“ _Med student_ ,” Barry corrected, “ _and the biology of soulmates not my strongest area of expertise_.”

“But you could cut someone open and give someone a new heart?”

“ _Well, not really_ ,” Barry tried to counter but just ended up laughing.

Oliver joined in quietly, noticing a few people lounging in the lobby.

“ _So, what are your plans for the day?_ ”

“Well, call time is 6 but before that? Nothing really. You?”

“ _I have class until 3, then I’m meeting Iris at Jitters to help her with her article about the play, though I don’t know how much help I’ll be._ ”

Oliver chuckled at the thought of Barry just staring at him the whole show. “Maybe I could help,” Oliver offered.

“ _Really?_ ”

“Yeah,” Oliver answered. “Help her get a good article, show her I’m not someone to worry about, and on the plus side, I get to spend more time with you.”

Oliver could practically hear the blush over the phone. “Is that okay?” he asked.

“ _Yeah, yes, of course it’s okay,_ ” Barry stuttered. “ _We’re meeting at 3:30. It’s actually down the street from the theater. If you get lost, you can just call me._ ”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“ _Well, I better get going, otherwise I’ll be late to class._ ”

“Didn’t you say you’re chronically late?”

“ _That’s beside the point._ ”

“Okay,” Oliver concede, laughing under his breath. “I’ll see you at Jitters then.”

“ _Jitters_.”

They stayed on the phone for a minute just listening to the quiet breaths.

“Barry,”

“ _I’m going,_ ” Barry insisted. “ _I’ll see you later_.”

“Later,” Oliver replied then he reluctantly hung up, trying to help Barry in not being late. He went up to his room to shower and change.

~

**_Hamlet: Tragedy on Stage, Romance in Life_ **

_By Iris West_

_“To be or not to be,” one of the best productions of Hamlet you will have the honor of seeing. The National Shakespeare Theater began their tour of Hamlet two weeks ago in Star City and have made their way here to Central City. Directed by, the incomparable, Cat Grant, this staging combines the classic text with Arthurian level medieval style. It stars Walter Steele as King Cordelius, Kara Danvers as Ophelia, and Oliver Queen as the titular Hamlet._

_From the moment the show starts, to the final applause, audience members will be swept up into the intrigue, romance, and tragedy of Prince Hamlet’s court._

_I myself was lucky enough to sit down with Mr. Queen over a cup of coffee hours before he would return to the stage._

**_So, this production was your first time ever acting, correct?_ **

_Queen: Well, acting on stage, yes. When your family is as well-known as mine, you tend to learn how to act for cameras early on in your life._

**_Is that skill why you decided to audition for the show?_ **

_Q: I guess that is one way to look at it. My best friend convinced me to try it, but I never thought I would actually get in the show. Now here I am, playing one of Shakespeare’s most infamous tragic heroes for one of the nation’s most renowned companies. It’s funny how things work out, isn’t it?_

**_Indeed. Now that you’ve had a taste of the theater, are you planning on staying on the stage?_ **

_Q: I’ve already been in touch with some agents in National City who I’m planning on meeting with when the tour stops there. That’s all there is to say on the subject at the moment._

**_That’s all? Well, at least we’ll still have the chance to see your handsome face in hopefully a more positive light from now on._ **

_Q: Hopefully._

**_What’s it like working with big names like Walter Steele or Cat Grant?_ **

_Q: It was little intimidating because I was sure the casting was a joke but they welcomed me. Walter was so patient with me when we first started rehearsals. He taught me techniques and ways of looking at a character that helped me make my Hamlet stand out. And Cat is just amazing. She’s focused on her vision and she knows how to get it. She definitely believes in tough love. She’s truly a visionary._

**_She is. She’s an inspiration for a lot of people, especially girls. She always makes the best possible content she can, and she’ll only take the best._ **

_Q: I guess that’s a compliment, then._

**_Oh definitely. Now let’s get into the fluffy side of the interview. What’s your current music obsession?_ **

_Q: Forever and always will be Styx’s_ Come Sail Away.

**_Favorite movie?_ **

_Q: Skyfall. I always wanted to be James Bond when I was younger. Skyfall was seriously the best of Craig’s run._

**_Best first date idea?_ **

_Q: A walk through the city at night. Just taking in the quiet night and being with someone is probably the best way to get to know a person._

**_Romantic. Favorite color?_ **

_Q: Green._

**_So, you can see colors?_ **

_Q: As of recently yes, I can._

**_Such a shame. I mean congratulations of course, but I know there are probably a lot of people who will be a little disappointed by the news._ **

_Q: I’m sure there will be. But I’m happy, and that’s all I can really share on the topic. It’s still a little new._

**_Of course. Wouldn’t want to scare you into the shadows so soon after you found a spotlight that compliments you so well._ **

_Q: Thank you._

**_Is there anything else you want to share with the readers?_ **

_Q: Come see the show, not just for me, but for Walter who is an especially subtle antagonist, for Kara who is so sweet and brings a tragic joy to poor Ophelia. Come for everyone who helped make this show what it is. Come for yourself because you’ll never know you may discover in a theater. I sure as hell wasn’t expecting some of the revelations I’ve discovered on this tour._

**_Thank you_ **

_Hamlet runs to the end of the month in Central City’s Heritage Theater at 7:30pm with matinees on Saturdays at 2pm. -IW_

~

“‘12 People Who Might Be Oliver Queen’s Soulmate,’” Barry read off his phone.

Oliver huffed as he listened while Kendra applied his make-up, clearly trying to hold back her laughs and focus on her job.

“‘Number 1: His current co-star, Kara Danvers is the most likely candidate. Oliver stated that he met his soulmate _recently_. Considering that they hadn’t met until they started rehearsals, it’s likely that was how they found that. Not to mention their chemistry on stage is indescribable.’”

“I think Lena would take offence to that,” Kendra interjected, “but they’ve been able to keep the secret for a while now.”

“Not to mention,” Oliver continued, “that Kara and I try really hard not to be seen in public without other cast members.”

“So definitely not Kara,” Barry joked, “Number 2-”

“If there’s anyone more ridiculous than Kara, then don’t read them,” Oliver interrupted.

Barry scrolled through the list, occasionally chuckling. Finally, he just closed the article and put his phone down.

“Oh my God,” Oliver moaned while Kendra and Barry just laughed. “Gossip writers need to get lives and more creativity.”

“There were creative choices,” Barry said. “They just kept getting more and more ridiculous.”

“Trust me, Oliver,” Kara walked in through the door and took the empty space on by Barry on the couch. “You don’t want to know who else was on that list.”

Barry and Kendra laugh again while Oliver just scowled at his reflection.

Kendra had him close his eyes. Oliver listened to Barry and Kara talk about some movie coming out. Barry had been coming every night while they were in Central City. Everyone in the cast and crew had fallen in love with him immediately (after they’d been sworn into secrecy), Even Cat had taken one look at him and given a cluck of approval then turned to give notes to one of the stage crew.

Oliver was so happy to have Barry here. Most of the time, the student would study and do homework while Oliver was on stage or changing. When there was a break, he and Oliver would just talk and hold hands or hug or kiss, or just find some way to be connected.

Tonight was the last night in Central City, and Oliver was already feeling separation anxiety. He’d tried researching, and had found a lot of articles, journals, and so much about soulmates, but everything he’d found on separation anxiety was still theoretical or really “needs more research done.” No one could know if the anxiety was a part of soulmate science or was just a mind trick based on the idea that “once you find your soulmate, you’ll never want to leave their side.” Researchers couldn’t decide if it was a biological consequence or just a mindset perpetuated by millennia of finding soulmate searching.

Barry had voiced concern earlier that day and they’d tried talking about it and coming up with solutions, but that hadn’t alleviated their concerns.

They were successful in distracting themselves by learning colors together. Oliver still stands by his opinion that green is his favorite, and Barry insists his favorite is red.

“All done,” Kendra announced, starting to clean up her materials. Oliver opened his eyes and smiled at the woman, thanking her.

Barry and Kara were deep in discussion about an actor’s portrayal of a character.

“He just didn’t have enough emotion driving him,” Kara complained. “Sure, it was in the script but he missed in his acting.”

“Fair, but I think he made up for it in the third act,” Barry countered.

“Barely,” Kara snorted.

The stage manager called ten minutes over the speaker system. Kara stood up to go change into costume, informing Barry that they were not finished. Barry just laughed and turned to his bag to pull a text book out.

Kendra left, and before Barry could open the book, Oliver put his hand on it and was kissing Barry.

Barry hummed contently before pulling away.

“Don’t you have to get ready?” Barry inquired.

“I wanted to be distracted,” Oliver offered and leaned in for another kiss. Barry pushed him away and pointed to the costume rack.

“Costume. Now.”

Oliver sighed but stood and quickly got changed. He sat by Barry and started running his fingers through the soft brown locks. Barry leaned into the touch but still studied the pages with ardent focus.

This had become a sort of a ritual over the last few days. Just being connected and relaxing. Oliver running through his lines in his mind and reminding himself of the meter and rhythm.

When the places call came, Barry pulled out of his textbook, and looked up at Oliver with a small smile. Oliver’s hand paused its ministrations to pull Barry closer. He connected their foreheads for a moment and just breathed together before connecting their lips quickly then standing to leave.

“Break legs, not your own,” Barry called diving back into his textbook.

“Don’t think too hard,” Oliver called back.

Oliver ran through his lines as he walked upstairs and stood backstage. He joined Walter and Donna and ran lines with them quietly while the first scene started.

Soon enough they were on stage, keeping pace and working together to make the spectacular show. The first half flew by and the curtain closed for intermission. Oliver made his way down to his dressing room to get everything prepared for the rest of the show.

Barry breezing through flash cards when Oliver entered, barely stopping acknowledge him. Kendra came in to make sure make up was still in place and fix any that wasn’t. Moments after she leaves, Barry seems to reach the end of his flashcards as he puts them away. Oliver sat down by him and Barry curled into his side.

“Finish everything?” Oliver asked.

“Almost, need to review lab notes from today, then it will all be done.”

Oliver hummed into Barry’s brown hair, before kissing the crown of his head. He was content here, but the anxiety still hovered in the back of his mind waiting to drown him in worry. But here, it stayed back, letting him enjoy being close to Barry.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Barry mumbled sleepily, turning his face into Oliver’s neck and kissing it.

“And you’re falling asleep,” Oliver teased, sliding his fingers along Barry’s side. Barry just curled away from the touch which meant closer to Oliver’s body.

“No, I’m not,” Barry argued, though not strongly.

Oliver just laughed softly, running his hand up and down Barry’s arm.

“ _Five minutes until the top of Act 2. Five minutes.”_

Oliver smiled when Barry groaned. The lanky man pulled away from the actor and reached into his bag to pull his lab notes out. Oliver stood and stretched, jumped, and shook away the fog of complacency. He started muttering his lines, watching Barry pull his legs up under him onto the couch. Watching the tall man become so small just made Oliver smile and he stopped his exercises.

Barry looked up then and saw the smiling man. “What?” he questioned.

“You’re just so adorable,” Oliver answered leaning down and kissing the man.

“I am not adorable,” Barry asserted. “I’m impressive and intimidating.”

“Impressively adorable, and as intimidating as a puppy dog.”

Barry opened his mouth to argue, but was stopped when the call for places came. Oliver kissed him one more time before leaving the room.

“Break legs,” Barry called.

The rest of the play went by smoothly and the applause for the curtain call roared louder than a hurricane. The curtain closed and Oliver found himself buried in hugs from all sides. They still had weeks before the tour finished but the bittersweet feeling of leaving a city still permeated the air.

They made their way to the dressing rooms ready to celebrate at a bar down the street.

Oliver opened his dressing room door and found Barry curled on the couch, fast asleep. Smiling, Oliver changed quietly, hanging his costume and removing his makeup.

Finally dressed, he kneeled in front of Barry.

“Barry,” he breathed, then leaned forward to peck a kiss. “Barry, wake up,” again kissing the sleeping man. A few more calls and kisses finally roused the sleeping man awake.

“Oliver,” Barry slurred though his sleep.

“The show’s over, Bar,” Oliver whispered, watching the man blink slowly, gaining his wits.

“Really?” Barry asked, pushing himself up to sitting and rubbing his eyes. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“I can tell,” Oliver responded, placing his hands upon Barry’s knees. “When did you fall asleep?”

“I remember ‘Alas poor Yorick,” and then the rest is a blur.”

“Did you finish studying?” Oliver stood and started packing his bag and grabbing his jacket.

“I finished by the time you killed Polonius,” Barry answered, also gathering his things.

They followed the cast out the door but left them and walked to where Diggle waited with the car. They’d been cautious when leaving the theater ever since the article had been printed. Iris had insisted she could easily cut out the soulmate talk but Oliver told her to just keep Barry out of the interview and publish the reveal.

The soulmates held hands the for the short ride, while Diggle talked with Barry about their days.

When they pulled up to the curb, Barry turned to Oliver.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch?” Oliver asked.

Barry nodded, looked disappointed at the thought.

“We’ll talk then,” Oliver promised.

Barry looked at him for a moment, before nodding and kissing Oliver.

“See you tomorrow,” he said. He pulled opened the door and quickly exited and walked up to the door. Oliver watched him until the man was out of sight.

“It’s going to be alright, man,” Diggle offered.

“I know,” Oliver replied. “That doesn’t make it any easier.”

~

Oliver met Barry at Jitters. Most of the cast was also there grabbing something to eat before they made the long trip to Blüdhaven.

When Barry sat across from Oliver, the actor grabbed the other’s hand immediately, soaking up the contact while he still could. Barry just smiled and turned his hand so they could intertwine their fingers.

“It’s going to be okay,” Barry whispered.

“That doesn’t change the fact that I won’t be able to touch you for nearly two months.”

“I know,” Barry comforted, “but we’ll get through this. We just found each other. Let’s keep finding each other.”

Oliver couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful man. How did he get so lucky in the soulmate department? How did he get have this amazing person for the rest of his life?

“I love you,” he said, raising their joined hands to kiss Barry’s knuckles.

“I love you too,” Barry said.

~

“You know I’ll be seeing you in thirty minutes, right?” Barry asked, standing in the foyer to the amazing Metropolis Theater Center. Everything about the building screamed expensive.

“ _Yeah, but I don’t know if I’ll be seeing you during the show_ ,” Oliver complained. “ _Besides, you didn’t get the chance to call earlier and I wanted hear your voice before I went on_.”

Barry couldn’t stop the blush rising up his cheeks. “How can you say cheesy things without a trace of irony?”

“ _Because I mean them, Bar_ ,” Oliver replied, unimpressed. “ _I mean every word_.”

“God, I love you,” Barry mumbled.

“ _Love you too_ ,” Oliver chuckled.

“Gotta go,” Barry said. “Doors are opening. See you soon.

“ _Not soon enough_ ,” Oliver replied, and with the flush deepening, Barry hung up the phone.

He made his way through the crowd as they surged into the huge and gorgeous theater. Barry still didn’t have all the words to describe the room even after studying colors for two months.

He was in the middle, more center than forward. He tripped over a guy trying to get to the empty seat next to him.

“Sorry,” Barry stumbled to standing and sitting down in his seat.

“It’s alright,” the man said. He had black hair styled back and wore large glasses thought the man was anything but nerdy. His suit fit snuggly around large muscles. The woman next to him was very pretty. The blue dress accented her skin tone and dark hair beautifully.

“You here alone?” the man asked.

“Technically,” Barry cautiously answered. “My soulmate is in the show.”

“Oh,” the man smiled. “Do you know Kara then?”

“Yeah, she’s great. How do you know her?”

“I’m her cousin,” the man answered, reaching his hand forward. Barry took it and shook it in greeting. “Clark Kent and this is my wife, Lois.”

“Lois?” Barry asked. “As in Lois Lane?”

“The very same,” Lois replied. “What’s your name?”

“Barry Allen,” he answered. “I loved your review of the show. Oliver and I spent hours raving about it.”

“Thank you,” Lois accepted the praise. She tilted her head to Clark, “This lug did help a little bit.”

“Oh please,” Clark rebutted, smiling at the woman. “I’ve never helped you write anything.”

Lois just laughed and Clark smiled at her like she was his world. Barry felt a slight pang of sadness. He wanted to see Oliver so badly. He wanted to laugh with him right beside him. He wanted to tease the actor and kiss him. He missed the man.

The three talked about their favorite parts of the show and talking about Kara and Oliver and the whole cast’s performance.

Not long after the lights dimmed and the show started.

Barry loved every minute of it. He was still shocked and awed by everything that happened. Oliver stood out among the amazing actors and the audience’s applause at the end was deafening.

Barry followed Clark and Lois out to the foyer to await the cast and join them at the closing night celebration.

When the cast started coming out, Barry started getting more anxious. Toes tapping, heels bouncing. He was ready to launch across room the moment Oliver appeared. He didn’t care if everyone saw, he just needed to hold his man.

Clark and Lois pushed forward when Kara came out. Barry followed them hoping that Oliver wouldn’t be too far behind. Kara hugged her cousin and Lois, then pulled Barry into a quick hug.

“I’ve missed you,” she said pulling away. “I could always tell when you’d called, because Oliver was all smiley for hours.”

Barry laughed. He could picture the smile she was talking about. Small and shy but genuine all the same.

The smile he saw when Oliver came out and caught Barry’s eye was that but tenfold. Barry brushed past the group and practically leapt into Oliver’s open arms. Talking on the phone and skyping had been fine, but holding, touching, kissing his soulmate was fulfilling in a way that he could never describe. He was home.

~

The party lasted well into the night, and the sense of relief and joy was palpable. Oliver and Barry were inseparable the entire night and no one dared try to separate them. Photographers did snap pictures and Barry was sure his face would be all over the internet in the morning, but in truth it didn’t matter. He’d gotten to know Oliver in a way people don’t normally do out of necessity, but that didn’t change how much he loved the man. So, he let the photographers flash and he just smiled and enjoyed the night.

The couple did leave a little early and walked down the street to the hotel. Barry praising Oliver’s performance, and Oliver recounting every time he’d seen Barry from on stage.

They slept so well that night, holding each other close and just being there in that moment. The morning brought lazy kisses, not-so-lazy activities in bed, and breakfast brought up, compliments of Cat Grant.

“She’s trying to butter me up,” Oliver said taking a bite of sausage. “She wants me to be in the summer show she’s directing.”

“What show?” Barry smothered his fifth pancake in maple syrup. Oliver made a face at the sea of the golden liquid nearly overflowing Barry’s plate. Fast metabolism does have its perks.

“ _Romeo and Juliet_ ,” Oliver answered pointedly grabbing a few orange slices off the tray.

“Oh, you should definitely do it,” Barry said, half teasing but also half serious.

“But I wanted to spend the summer with you,” Oliver complained, holding a slice out for Barry who took it with his mouth and licked excess juice from Oliver’s fingers. “And you’re taking classes this summer, aren’t you?”

“Just two online classes,” Barry answered, cutting into his drenched pancake. “It wanted an easy summer, because next I’ll start my residency and there’s not really going to be summer after that. I could come with you on tour. Watch the show get put together, meet new people. Spend more time with you.”

He looked up and saw pure joy bursting from Oliver’s face. “Really?” the blond man asked.

“Really,” Barry assured.

Breakfast was forgotten in favor of more pleasurable activities after that.


End file.
